The Last Night You'll Spend Alone
by gabigoesrawr
Summary: Title - "The Last Night" / Skillet  Dean Winchester is in town on a job, alone. And knowing Dean, he decides to have some fun.  So a naive girl named Brooke has no idea what she's in for when an officer offers her a ride.    frequent POV changes


{dean}

I stepped out of the pub and walked towards my impala. Sam was doing research, as usual, in the motel room. So I was out alone.  
After I filled my body with the bubbly brown liquid most commonly known as beer, I decided I needed to entertain myself.  
I wasn't completely sure what that even meant at that point in time.  
I checked my pocket. My shotgun and rocksalt dispenser were still tucked safely into it.  
I was nearly at my car when I saw a girl.  
A hot girl.  
Sitting alone on a bench, sopping wet.  
And I knew what I'd be doing tonight.

{brooke}

Great. The taxi was late, I was all wet, and it was almost certain i'd be fighting a cold by the end of the week. I kept my head hung low, hair shielding my face from the rain somewhat. burying my hands in my pockets, i tried hard not to shiver. god, it was cold out here. and i was miserable.

I smirked as I saw her sitting there. I decided to do the right thing, and went over to talk to her.  
"You okay there, or do you need a lift?" I asked with my most charming smile as I checked out her assets.

I brushed some hair from my face and looked up. Wow, he was handsome. I bit my lip, wanting to get a lift with him, but I knew it could be dangerous.  
'I'm sorry, I don't ride with strangers." i paused. 'i'll just wait for the next bus or something.' I smiled slightly and sat up a little straighter, looking him directly in his eyes.

I smiled. God, she was attractive. Her eyes shone.  
"I can guarantee, I'm not a stranger around here." I pulled out my FBI badge and handed it to her. Her petite fingers took it and she gawked.  
"Agent Jason Miller. You're safe if you need a ride with me." I smiled again. She stared at the badge for a moment before standing up and handing it back to me. Her smile was wide. She straightened her jacket and then zipped it up to just below her bust, accentuating the size of her breasts. My eyes lingered on her them probably a moment longer than they should have. I shoved the badge back in my pocket and lead her to the Impala.  
"_This_ is my car. Oh, and call me Jase," I smirked. I could see the excitement dancing in her eyes. My god, girls are so predictable.

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as I saw him stare at my chest. 'Nice Car.' I grinned. I was telling the truth, too. It was a very nice car. I could tell it was his pride and joy. I shook my hair out quickly as I waited for him to unlock the car. Water droplets flew everywhere and my hair now fell in wet ringlets, rather than a dripping mess like before. 'So, _Jase_. What do you do for fun?' I was in the mood for conversation, but I was also in the mood for something else.

He chuckled as I used his nickname.  
"Oh, bugging drunk teens, going out with the mates, ya know... Guy stuff,"  
I knew 'guys stuff' was totally different. He probably meant finding a very hot and needy girl (like myself), comforting her (like her was doing now) and then fucking the crap out of them (which I was looking forward too).

'Guy stuff. Right.' I chuckled and opened the car door before sliding in. The smile i was wearing was impossible to remove. I was filled with excitement and nerves. I reached for the seatbelt and buckled up. Letting out a long breath I slowly unzipped my jacket. 'Is it hot in here, or is it just me?' I slid the jacket off my soaking body and set it on my lap. The removal of my outer layer of clothing revealed a lacy and somewhat revealing cropped top, and showed parts of my red bra underneath.

My eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. Man, did I catch a good one. She lay her jacket on her lap, and was obviously oblivious to the fact I was practically eye-raeping her.  
Her brown hair was drying in stunning little ringlets which framed her face. I grinned.  
"It's just you," I mumbled under my breath, trying to seem nonchalant.  
"Oh, you never told me your name."

'Brooke.' she smiled. 'Brooke Robins.' she ran a hand through her damp hair in an attempt to tame it, and turned her head to gaze out of the window. The rain wasn't falling as hard as it was before, but it still left glistening droplets on the window. she smiled again, this time to herself.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Brooke," I was grinning widely now. She was perfect.  
Smart, cute, had a killer body. I just wonder where I can take her, seeing Sam's at the motel...  
"Where are you headed?" I asked as I started the engine. The familiar roar of the impala made it come to life, shaking ever so slightly in it's place.

'The Highway Motel.' I turned to face him as I spoke. Big mistake. My eyes were now glued to him. I tried to check him out discreetly but I could sense he knew my eyes were on him. My gaze drifted from his face to his muscular chest, to his hands resting lightly on the steering wheel. My gaze continued to shift down his torso and to his legs, and i widened my eyes slightly as I realised the mass that would be hiding under his jeans.

I was trying so hard to stay relaxed so i wouldn't 'unleash the beast'. Her eyes traveled down my body and stopped at my crotch. Damn. She's staring.  
This isn't turning out as good as I thought it would.  
I quickly punched in the coordinates for the hotel and started on our way there.

I chewed on my bottom lip, completely out of it. My eyes were still lingering on his crotch. There was no doubt he was... well endowed.. and it was turning me on. I let out a ragged breath and teared my eyes away, now staring at my jacket laying neatly in my lap. I fiddled with a stray tread on the seam in an attempt to calm myself.

Most of the car ride was silent, and I reckon he was finding it awkward. As we stopped at a red light, he flicked on the cd player to be greeted by the melodic chords of Metallica

I smiled as the music filled my ears. Not my favourite band, but it was much better than silence. 'I have a question for you.' My voice wavered slightly, and I blushed. I wasn't usually this nervous when around men. Actually, he wasn't a man. He was a god.

This isn't like my normal hook-ups. Usually by this time I'm getting it on in the back seat. I glanced over at her to see her staring at her Lap.  
At least she's moved on from my crotch.

"Go for it," I smiled and hummed along to one of my favourite songs.  
Her voice, however, was more melodic than any music. It was like a siren's call. Sweet and irresistible, attracting males.  
God, I sound whipped. I mean, I just met her. There's no such thing as love at first sight.

'w-would you like to stay with me?' she didn't look me in the eyes, a fear of rejection rising up into her chest. She chose to stare at my hands as she awaited my answer.

I was kind of shocked when she asked me that. Yes, a million times yes, my mind was screaming.  
"Uh, sure. Whatever floats your boat."  
The second I said that I wished I could take it back. Way to play it smooth, dean. Real nonchalant. Real gentleman like.

I looked down, feeling a little deflated. Whatever floats your boat? wow. he sounds _really_ eager. i sighed. 'you don't have to, if you don't want to...'

I groaned inwardly. How was I going to get out of this one?  
"Sorry Brooke. I have a tendancy of letting my mouth talk without thinking about it."  
I hope that cleared things up. But just to make sure, I pulled over the car and stared into those glistening brown pools she called her eyes.

'it's fine. i do that to-' i stopped talking as i stared back into his dreamy eyes. my breath hitched and i automatically found myself leaning closer to him. with each breath in, i could smell his alluring cologne. i was weak at the knees, and very close to just passing out.

I slowly leaned in. This is it. Time to show her that you're not just some random guy.  
I pressed my lips against her soft ones, kissing her ever so gently. The sparks were flying.

I felt my heart flutter as my lips met his. They were soft, luscious and enough to drive me crazy. A hand found his hair, the other rested lightly on his thigh. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, hoping it would never end.

This was better than I expected. He wrapped his arms around my waist firmly, pulling me another few inches closer and deepening the kiss. It seemed like my lips were designed to fit in his- they clicked together like puzzle pieces. _We_ clicked together.

I found myself moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. A familiar warmth spread to my cheeks but I ignored it. I plucked up a little extra courage and ran my tongue along his bottom lip gently. I repeated my action once again and waited for his response.

He shuddered as i moved my tongue across his lip. I resisted the urge to shread his clothes off that second, and just moved my kisses down his jaw. I could hear his breath hitching every time I placed another kiss on him.

I squeezed my eyes shut and savoured the feeling of his hot kisses. I bit down on my lip gently and shifted my hand from his thigh to his crotch. Lost in the moment, i stroked absentmindedly, thoughts still filled with the feeling of his kisses.

The single touch of her hand on my crotch gave me a jolt back to reality. I pulled away hesitantly before starting up the car again.  
"Your place. Now." I said huskily, my voice still rough from holding back a moan. I drove as fast as I could to the hotel, impatience getting the better of me.  
-

I nodded silently, not bothering to retract my hand from his lap. As he drove, I continued to stroke slowly, enjoying watching his face contort with pleasure. It was only a few minutes after our steamy session that we were parked at the hotel. Before getting out, I planted a few more kisses on his lips and grinned eagerly.

Taking brooke's hand, I jumped out of the car. She told me her apartment number and we raced there. She fumbled with her key, albeit to tease, and finally unlocked the door after I planted a few kisses on the back of her neck.

she held back a moan and pushed the door open quickly. she tried to resist the urge to take me to the bed and fuck me right there, and instead turned to me and grinned.

Moments after the door was shut and locked, I pinned her to the wall and started leaving hot kisses down her neck. I was getting hard from her pleasure-filled moans. I eagerly trailed my hand up her shirt, just wanting to fuck her already.

I couldn't take it anymore. 'Fuck me..' she gasped, before a loud moan escaped her lips. She needed me... Yes, needed.

"With pleasure," I moaned, and threw her onto the bed before climbing on top of her and straddling her waist. My fingers moves swiftly, peeling off both out shirts and I pressed my lips to her chest, kissing in several times before going back to undressing.

I lifted my hips off the bed to assist in removing my jeans. I smirked up at him, now only wearing my lacy red underwear. The bulge in his jeans was now very evident, and I busied myself with his belt buckle. In one swift movement, I had tugged down his jeans and boxers. I grinned wide, finally seeing his beast.

I quite literally shredded her underwear before thrusting into her and smashing my lips onto hers. I've never felt a lust so strong. It was overpowering me so much, that I couldn't think straight. All I was concentrating on was screwing Brooke so hard she'd be begging for more. The heavenly mental image of her doing just that came to my mind, making me moan once more.

I moaned loudly into his mouth, all thoughts of him not fitting dissolving with each of his thrusts. I felt myself tighten around him in an attempt to keep him inside of me. Each steamy kiss bought be closer to the edge and i was loving every minute of it. "more..' i begged. it was if i was completely taken over by all of this pleasure. i found myself moaning his name over and over.

I quickened my pace, wanting to reach my climax soon. I could tell due was enjoying it by the pleasure filled moans that were audible. Her begging was making it harder to resist. With one final thrust, I climaxed. A grin of lust and pleasure on my face. I smashed my lips down onto hers one last time, my tongue exploring her mouth. This girl is like some angel, some goddess.

The feeling of him climax made me do the same. I screamed, face contorted with delight and sheer exhaustion. 'Wow..' I panted, grinning. My tongue tangled itself with his. I moaned once more and smiled wide. It was the best se.x I had had in a long time.

I hesitantly pulling away and glanced at the clock.  
"Crap," I mumbled.  
I looked at the stunning girl in my arms. "Brooke, you mind if I stay the night?"

"not at all." I grinned at him, glad that he asked. I looked up at him, still getting used to his handsome looks. I reached up and stroked his cheek gently, my breath still a little erratic from our passionate love making. I rested my head on his chest with a smile. "goodnight."  
I kissed him gently and closed my eyes.

She stroked my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. I really like this one. Maybe I'll keep her for a bit longer. I pulled the doona over the both of us after putting my keys and phone on her nightstand.  
"Night Brooke." I kissed her back and drifted off to sleep.

{sam}

I rang dean's phone, desperate to know where he was at this hour. I had a lead on the demon we were after and I needed to tell him pronto.

{brooke}

I woke up to the sound of a familiar generic ringtone. I sighed and reached over to the nights stand, grabbing the phone and flipping it open. "hello?" i said huskily, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Dean, listen, I've got a lead. Where the hell are you?" I asked into the phone.

"I"m sorry... I think you have the wrong number... this is Jason's phone.." I was utterly  
confused.

I widened my eyes as I heard a girl. Dean, the retard. Goes sleeping around.  
"Look... Is he an officer or agent? With brown hair and a necklace? Because he's my brother Dean."

I felt my heart sink. "he lied to me..." I mumbled, looking down. "can you please call back? I need to kick someone's ass. I hung up and shook dean awake. sure, I was pissed, but I was also heartbroken. Embarrassingly so. How could I be so hurt by someone I had just met?

{dean}

I lay asleep, faintly hearing Brooke talking to someone.

"Wake the fuck up!" she yelled, shaking me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "What time is it?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Time to tell the truth!" she said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. How the hell would she know I was lying? All my other ID's were in my car...

"So, dean.." she glared. "Are you gonna tell me who you really are?"

Crap. I swallowed. Only one person would tell her my real name - Sam.  
"Brooke, I can explain..."

She stared at me blankly, ignoring the fact that we were both still stark naked. "I trusted you...

I inwardly groaned. This was going to be hard.  
"Brooke, it's really complicated. I lied for a reason - I don't want you getting hurt."

{brooke}

"too late." i stood up and made my way to my closet. I grabbed a thong and a bra, some jeans and shirt, and began to get dressed. I sniffed quietly as I slid the thong up my legs slowly, trying to compose myself.

He jumped up, tugging on his boxers and running over to me.  
"Please let me explain. I really like you Brooke."  
"i really like you too, but you really hurt my feelings..." I sighed and reached around him for my bra, momentarily pressing against him while I did so. "I hate being lied to, dean.."

"I swear I didn't lie to hurt you. Just let me explain. It's going to sound crazy, but you deserve to know the truth."


End file.
